Forbidden Love
by Cheza1
Summary: the two lovers have a little fun.


**Forbidden love**

**"Yuki, I'm home." Shuichi said as he came in the door **

**Yuki was sitting on the couch waching tv.**

**"Your a little early." Yuki said as he glanced at him**

**"I now but I wanted to see you." Shuichi said as he joined Yuki on the couch **

**"Oh, really." Yuki said as he glared over at Shuichi**

**"I missed you." stated Shuichi**

**"Right I forgot I threw you out last night." Yuki said sarcastically**

**"You mean you forgot about me!" Shuichi yelled **

**Yuki grabbed Shuichi and pulled him closer.**

**"I'm just kidding you idiot, I missed you a little too." whispered Yuki as he kissed Shuichi **

**"Yuki, do you love me?" asked Shuichi**

**"Well, yes." answered Yuki**

**"Then say it, tell me you love me." protested Shuichi**

**"This is stupid." stated Yuki**

**"No it's not, this is very important to me!" "So say it." damanded Shuichi**

**"Ok fine, I love you... Shuichi." Yuki said as his voice trailed off**

**"Thank you, Yuki.!" Shuichi said as he hugged Yuki's neck**

**Yuki smiled and rapped his arms around Shuichi.**

**"Shuichi I'm going to bed." Yuki hinted**

**"I'll come too..." Shuichi said as he looked at Yuki**

**"I was hoping you would say that."Yuki said with a smile**

**Shuichi blushed as he stood up. Yuki got up and started towards the bedroom. Yuki stopped and looked back at had gotten lost in thought.**

**"Aren't you coming?" asked Yuki**

**"Hmmm, Oh yes!" exclamed Shuichi as he ran towards Yuki**

**Yuki had walked on into the bedroom. And was standing by the bed unbuttoning his shirt,when Shuichi came running in. Shuichi stopped right inside the door, and looked at Yuki. **

**"Come here, Shuichi." Yuki Said as he looked over at him **

**Shuichi walked over into Yuki's arms.**

**"Oh, Yuki !" said Shuichi **

**"Your being so kind to me, it's nice." Shuichi finished as he put his hand on Yuki's face and stared deep into his eyes.**

**Shuichi could fill Yuki's arms around him. **

**"Oh, Yuki I love you so very much." Shuichi said**

**"I now you do, Shuichi." stated Yuki as his lips got closer to Shuichi's**

**There lips locked, as they fell onto the bed. Yuki was on top of Shuichi. Shuichi slowly removing Yuki's had already removed Shuichi's shirt, and was working on his pants.**

**"Yuki not so hard, Damnit Yuki that hurts!"**

**Yuki covered Shuichi's mouth with his hand, to get him to shut up. Shuichi was not shore what Yuki was going to do next. He looked Yuki in the eyes, as he felt Yuki's hand slide down off his mouth. Yuki got closer to Shuichi. Shuichi closed his eyes as he felt Yuki's lips press against his. Yuki's tongue going in his mouth, and his in Yuki's. Yuki stopped for a minute to finish undressing, both himself and Shuichi.**

**"Yuki..." said Shuichi**

**"Don't talk!" demanded Yuki**

**"But Yuki..."Shuichi said as he started to cry**

**"I said don't talk!" Yuki demanded again**

**"Damnit Yuki would you..." Shuichi stopped as Yuki grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down against the bed.**

**"I love you, Shuichi." Yuki stated as he looked into Shuichi's eyes full of tears**

**"Yuki..." Shuichi said with a happy look**

**"Your my fuckhole." Yuki finished**

**"What Yuki !" yelled Shuichi**

**"Look I'm sorry I threw you out last night, now would you stop cying." Yuki said**

**Shuichi grabbed Yuki around the neck hugged then kissed him.**

**"Of course I will." Shuichi whispered in Yuki's ear**

**"Good, now let's finish what we started." Yuki said as his hand went down Shuichi's body**

**Shuichi's hands went down Yuki's arm, and chest.**

**"Yuki..." said Shuichi**

**"What now!" Yuki said in a irritated voice**

**"Why do you like being on top?" asked Shuichi**

**"The veiw, now shut up." answered Yuki**

**Yuki then begain to lick Shuichi's neck. **

**"Yuki stop that!" said Shuichi**

**Yuki's hand slid back down Shuichi's body. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's leg and something else. Shuichi grabbed Yuki around the pull himself closer to Yuki. Shuichi started with Yuki's ear, then across his cheek.**

**"I love you, Yuki." stated Shuichi as his lips touched Yuki's**

**There lips locked, as Shuichi felt Yuki's fingers running thought his hair. Yuki's hand went across Shuichi 's back, around to his stomach. Shuichi could fill Yuki's hand as it went up his chest, and neck. Yuki's fingers stopped right on Shuichi's lip. Shuichi lips slowly moved away from Yuki's. Shuichi let go of Yuki's neck, and slid his hands around to Yuki's face. Shuichi lookeddeep into Yuki's eyes.**

**"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Shuichi**

**"It's nothing!" Yuki said as he fought back the tears**

**"Yuki, it's not nothing somethings bothering you." "Tell me Yuki." Shuichi demanded**

**"I told you it's nothing, now drop it !" Yuki commanded**

**"No, I won't, somethings wrong." Shuichi said **

**"Shut up!" yelled Yuki**

**As he put his hand over Shuichi's mouth. And pushed him down against the bed. Yuki looked down into Shuichi's eyes full of tears.**

**"I'm sorry, Shuichi." Yuki said as he removed his hand**

**"Yuki..." Shuichi said**

**"Don't call me that !" exclamed Yuki**

**"Don't call me Yuki?" asked Shuichi**

**"Yes, just call me Eiri." stated Yuki ,oops I mean Eiri**

**"Eiri but why?" asked Shuichi**

**"Because, I rembered something about kitazawa, and when I was raped." Eiri told him**

**"Oh Yuki, I mean Eiri, do you what to stop?" asked Shuichi**

**"No, and I guess you can still call me Yuki, ok." said Yuki as he wiped his eyes**

**"Ok, but are you shore your ok?" Shuichi asked again make shore**

**"Yes, Shuichi I'm fine." Yuki told him**

**"Oh, Yuki." Shuichi said as he put his hand on Yuki's cheek**

**Yuki leaned down to Shuichi. Shuichi rapped his arms around Yuki's neck. There lips pressed against each others. When...**

**"Shindou-san!" a loud and ****for mill your**** voice yelled as the bedroom door came flying open**

**"It's time for work." the voice stated**

**Shuichi and Yuki looked see a tall blond man holding a hand gun in each hand. **

**"K?" Shuichi said**

**"Get the hell out of here!" Shuichi yelled**

**"No, Shuichi it's time for work." "Now get up and get some pants on, or I'll shoot !" comanded K as he pionted the guns at Shuichi**

**"Ok, ok, Shindou is getting on his pants!" Shuichi exclamed **

**"Hey fuckhole." said Yuki **

**"Ok Yuki, bye.!" yelled Shuichi as K drug him out the door**

**---- Minites later in K's car...**

**"So that was a little embarrassing." K stated**

**"For me and Yuki." said Shuichi**

**"So were you two at it all night or something?" asked K**

**"Well maybe, now can we just forget that ever happen?" Shuichi asked **

**"Shore thing!" answered K **

**"Good!"said Shuichi**

**( Shuichi's after thought , "Yuki's going to kill me !" "Damnit just when things were getting good too!" "I should kill K for this , I mean we didn't now it was ,8:00a.m.,.") **


End file.
